


Nothing can stop Della Duck!! Also Phooey exists.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [13]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Dramedy, Episode Related, Episode Remix, Episode: s02e11 Nothing Can Stop Della Duck!, Family Drama, Family Reunions, Gen, Humor, Jokes, Mommy Issues, Parent Della Duck, Reunions, Scrooge McDuck Has Feelings, Some Humor, Uncle Scrooge McDuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: An important episode but Phooey is there too.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nothing can stop Della Duck!! Also Phooey exists.

".... Untold discovery literally at your finger tips! And all the more time to spend with my family." Scrooge McDuck kept on his grand speech. Phooey Duck smiled brightly at the last words. Webbigail Vanderquack cheered, "You had me at quill!" Things were swimming right along. "This could be our greatest adventure yet!!" McDuck finished. Just as they were about to set off. The doors bust open. Della Duck made her introducing announcement, "What's up party people, I'm back in hizz house!!" The glass quill dropped, shattering on the carpet. That was a terrible first impression but it didn't matter. 

The old man hugged his niece into a spinning hug. They both laughed in sure joy, hugging tight. Meanwhile in the background of this happy and beautiful moment, was Phooey. His eyes wide and blank. Then one eye twitched, his breathing picked up. He backed away to disappear among the crowd. Della walked back inside and fell to her knees to see her sons for the first time. Dewey ran up to her first, greeting her with a big warm hug. I'm not going to do the Jet, Turbo, and Rebel thing because those are stupid names. Also there's nothing for Phooey. Next was Huey whom started with questions, "How did you survive the moon? Have you adjusted to earth gravity? And have you made any modifications on your leg?"

The pilot answered, "Will power and the drive to get back to you, No, and I built it right the first time so No." The eldest son declared her his mother and hugged tight. Then there was Louie and Phooey, they hung back. Louie out of refusal to believe this true and Phooey in confliction. You know, You wait years and years for something to happen with it just being that wish on a dying star then when it really happens... As you do. Either way, both reasonable reactions even if not positive. The unborn hid behind his second most trusted brother, the last born. The middle child called out to them, "Get in here, You two!" 

The green hoodie verbal in his refusal, "No! This is a trap, a curse, a spell, another universe..." The yellow sweater cowarded in his sobs, "I don't believe you!" The lime and lemon held each other tight. Their mom opened her arms wide for them. The gold and money looked at each other. The yellow beanie went to step away from him, to take the embrace despite all risks. The softie joyed, "Mommy!" She went over to the master mind and the goon and hugged them both as they sobbed into her clothes. 

Later at the dinner table.

Dewey pressed on, "Who's your favorite!?" Louie sneaked in a, "Are you moving in?" Phooey vibrated as he spoke, "Where's the space ship!?!!" Scrooge collected the kids up and set them aside, noting with a chuckle, "Come now, Della must be tired from conquering the moon. She needs some rest." Della got up and hugged her sons, disagreeing, "How can I sleep when I've missed so much time?" The "evil" triplet stepped away, whispering to the fourth triplet. The lemon took his eyes away from his mom, turning them to the lime then nodded along. The green eyed duckling and the yellow eyed duckling broke off the other two. 

The long haired duck kneeled down and began, "Boys. I just want to say, I'm sorry that I ever stepped on that stupid rocket. That I missed your entire lives up until now." The unbirthed whispered to the youngest who whispered something back. "Will you ever forgive me?" The red eyed duckling and blue eyed duckling had no doubts, putting their own hands and their other brothers hands on hers as a display of unison. The lady adventurer boldly proclaimed, "You deserve the best mom and I will try to be that for you! Birthday cakes for the missed birthdays!!" There was cheering but not from 3/3 nor 4/3. 

There were four cakes. Misshaped and imperfect. The first born and the second born ate theirs, The never born went to eat his but stopped upon seeing the third born not eating his. In joined outsider status, neither touched it. She removed the eaten and uneaten cakes to display a cake of pop rocks. The yellow one and the blue one went to eat it but only blue was throwing up frezz. The red duckling and the yellow duckling jumped to play in the fluffy stuff that was vomited but only a red cap had thrown some in the air and danced around in it. The con artist and his lackey remained thick as thieves in their bond. 

The mother carried off her boy to his bed and attempted to comfort him with things for little children. In spite of the childish child's wishes to enjoy these, he held fast to his less childish siblings in the hopes of not being weak. Happily so when the youngest and oldest disagreed to comfort their mom, as his disagreements weren't based in comforting. Still the moon mom choose to not indulge in her dreams of coddling her little babies. So instead she told a horror story. Much to the misfortune of Huey and Dewey but the delight of Louie and Phooey. It was a little gorey for someone who had recently thrown up to hear.

The three triplets stayed up all night in fear because of that story but the unhatched had fallen asleep on his greener sibling's back at some point in the night. In the morning, they were all sleeping. Which didn't last long as an air horn sounded off. "Good morning, my sleepy heads!" The pilot greeted. The three born children were on the floor after beating up each other on mistake while the mistake had clipped into the wall and was trying wiggle out. After some issues, they continued to follow their mother around as she continued to sound off air horns in celebration.

She handed a shield to Phooey and geasured him to use it to slide down the stairs. He looked to his brothers and got two thumbs up, so he went down the stairs. And across the room. And into the wall. And up the wall into the ceiling. And in the fireplace. And in the fruit bowl. Seriously he crashed and bugged harder than The last fallout game before the day one patch. The softie whined, "Mommy, I don't like this game. It hurts." The lady coughed up her words as she dashed over, "How did you do that?!" Louie continued filming as he pointed out, "He's Phooey!!" The third triplet replayed the video and immediately remembered why he can't take pictures of Phooey as his phone burnt itself out.

Later at the breakfast table. 

Scrooge McDuck huffed, "Come on, she only just got back. She will adjust." Phooey Duck crossed his arms, and grumbled, "I wish Uncle Donald was here." Louie Duck argued, "She has been gone since we were EGGS! Why should I have to call her mom when she's not been my parent my whole life?" The door cracked open. The room was silent as Della Duck backed away until unseen. Vanderquack stated, "Uh oh."

"Ah Phooey." Della breathed in as a giant ancient robot came to life. Phooey but in, "Me?" Then he saw the killer robot and noped out of the episode. 

The End.


End file.
